My Everlasting
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: DISCONTINUE


"_Banyak yang bilang cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan tetapi juga tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat cintaku ini pasti menjadi nyata. Aku yakin, pasti... Suatu saat nanti,kau bisa mambalas jemariku..."_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje,abal-abal,sarat dengan misstypo -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Everlasting**

**1st Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Aku pulaaaaang..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku tahu itu, tentu saja tidak ada lagi yang melepas kepergianku ketika aku berangkat sekolah. Tidak ada lagi yang menyambutku ketika aku mengatakan 'aku pulang'. Tidak ada lagi yang membelai rambutku saat kesedihan menghampiriku. Sekarang semuanya benar-benar terasa hampa dan sepi. Ya,sangat sepi.

Aku melempar pandanganku ke segala arah, tapi tak kutemukan apapun. Semuanya kosong. Ini memang sudah berjalan selama 6 bulan, tapi tetap saja rasanya aku masih belum terbiasa dan belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ada.

Aku berjalan menuju suatu ruangan. Ada vas bunga dan sebuah foto di pojok ruangan tersebut. Aku kembali berjalan mendekati tempat foto tersebut diletakkan dan duduk bersingkuh sambil mengganti bunga yang kelihatannya sudah layu itu dengan bunga yang lebih segar.

" Kakak, apa kabar? Aku harap kakak baik-baik saja disana seperti aku." Aku diam sebentar dan tersenyum memandangi foto pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu. Ya, pemuda itu bernama Neji Haruno. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki ku satu-satunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan 6 bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah satu-satunya saudaraku semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Dan sekarang dia ikut menyusul ayah dan ibuku di surga sana, meninggalkan aku sebatang kara disini. Yah, waktu itu aku berpikir 'kenapa aku tidak menyusul mereka saja? Dengan begitu aku dapat bertemu dan berkumpul lagi dengan mereka. Aku pasti akan merasa bahagia tanpa perlu hidup sebatang kara seperti sekarang ini'. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar, mereka pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu. Mereka pasti ingin melihatku hidup ceria dan bahagia seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang seusia denganku. Karena itu aku bertekad untuk terus hidup dan menjalani semua ini dengan kuat. Aku yakin mereka semua pasti sedang mengawasiku, di tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh, dan tak bisa kucapai.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah mengganti bunga ini untuk kakak. Aku harap kakak senang." Lanjutku seolah-olah kakak benar-benar ada d hadapanku.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa..." tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan perempuan yang mengagetkanku. Langkah kakinya terdengar cepat menuju ke tempatku berada.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau disini." Aku menoleh ke arah perempuan itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir kuda itu kepadaku. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan tumpukan rantang yang kelihatannya berisi makanan itu kepadaku. Aku masih terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ibu tadi sengaja membuat makan malam lebih untuk diberikan kepadamu. Aku tahu kau pasti belum masak dan berencana untuk makan mie lagi. Mangkanya kau membawakan ini untuk makan malammu. Terimalah."

Aku beranjak bangun dan mengambil rantang itu,"Terimakasih ya Ino." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, pokoknya harus kau habiskan ya.." dia membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku lalu pulang. Aku tersenyum dan melihat isi dari rantang itu. 'semur ayam' gumamku dalam hati.

Gadis itu, Ino Yamanaka adalah tetangga sebelah rumahku sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku sangat dekat dengan kelurga mereka. Mereka sudah menganggap ku seperti saudara sendiri. Semenjak orangtua ku meninggal, mereka lah yang mengurusku dan kakakku. Sementara paman dan bibi ku menghilang tidak ada kabar. Entah dimana mereka, sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu. Terlebih lagi semanjak kak Neji meninggal, mereka lah yang membantu ku mengurus pemakaman kak Neji dan membayar semua biaya pemakaman. Setiap kali aku memberikan uangku untuk mengganti uang mereka, mereka selalu menolak dan mengatakan kalau uang itu lebih baik ditabung untukku. Entah bagaimana aku harus membalas semua kebaikan mereka kepadaku.

Walaupun kelihatannya Ino adalah gadis yang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Dia selalu membantuku jika aku sedang kesusahan. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan untuk menghajar orang yang berani meledekku di depan matanya. Berbeda dengan ku, Ino adalah sosok gadis yang blak-blakan dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kadang aku iri dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. Waktu itu kak Neji juga pernah bilang padaku kalau lebih baik mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan daripada kita harus memendamnya sendiri dan berakhir penyesalan. Tapi untukku mungkin itu akan menjadi hal tersulit yang harus dilakukan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dan memindahkan semur ayam tadi ke dalam mangkuk besar. Lalu mulai menyantap makanan itu. Kebetulan sekali, aku memang sedang lapar dan berencana memasak mie lagi seperti biasanya. Waktu pulang sekolah yang sudah sangat sore membuat ku hanya masak makanan instan saja untuk makan malam. Yah, kalau tidak mie goreng, aku biasanya memasak kari instan. Lelah rasanya kalau harus memasak sehabis pulang sekolah. Lagipula aku tinggal sendirian. Tidak makan pun sebenarnya tidak apa. Toh, kakak juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengomeliku kalau aku tidak makan malam ataupun sarapan. Kalau aku punya uang lebih, kadang aku hanya makan malam mie ramen di tempat langganan ku dan terkadang pemilik kedai itu memberiku secara gratis karena kasihan denganku. Hidup dikasihani orang, mungkin itulah gambaran yang cocok untuk kehidupanku sekarang ini.

Waktu kak Neji masih ada, sebelum aku berangkat sekolah dia pasti selalu menanyakan, 'nanti malam mau makan apa?' lalu makanan yang kusebutkan itu selalu sudah tersedia di meja makan ketika aku pulang. Tapi sekarang, itu semua hanya menjadi kenangan. Kak Neji telah tiada, aku sadar itu. Menangis darah pun tidak akan bisa membuat kak Neji dan kedua orangtuaku kembali kepadaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Seandainya kak Neji masih ada. Kami pasti sedang makan berdua di meja ini dam membagi dua semur ayam ini." Aku kembali menghela nafas.

Selesai makan, aku langsung membereskannya dan kembali menuju kamarku. Aku mulai membuka tas ku dan meletakkan setumpuk bukuyang menjadi pekerjaan rumahku. Aku bersiap mengerjakannya, tapi sepertinya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Aku berusaha mengingat apa benda yang hilang itu. Kuperhatikan dengan baik isi dari tas ku yang berserakan di meja. Sesaat kemudian aku ingat.

"Ya ampun, aku meninggalkan kotak pensilku di kelas." Aku sontak langsung menepuk jidat ku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini kalau kotak pensilku tertinggal." Gumamku. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela Ino. Berharap dia belum tidur sehinnga aku bisa meminjam penanya. Tapi sayang, hari ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Kulihat lampu kamar Ino sudah dimatikan yang berarti dia telah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Aku tak mau membangunkannya dan mengganggu tidurnya hanya karena sebuah pena. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus keluar malam-malam sendirian demi sebuah pena. Yah,hanya untuk pena. Mau menggerutu juga percuma. Toh,ini semua adalah salahku mengapa bisa ceroboh meninggalkan kotak pensilku di kelas. Aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan pergi keluar dengan wajah terpaksa.

o0o

**(Normal POV)**

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang kepada laki-laki dengan mata onyx yang hendak keluar pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya laki-laki bermata onyx itu adalah adiknya.

"Beli orange juice." Kata laki-laki bermata onyx itu datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah kakaknya.

"Kau ngidam ya Sasuke? Malam-malam begini minum orange juice?" celetuk pemuda itu kepada adiknya yang bernama Sasuke.

Untuk yang pertama kali akhirnya Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya yang hanya melihatnya dengan santai dan tanpa dosa. Dengan wajah jengkel, dia memalingkan mukanya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu, belikan aku satu juga ya." Lanjutnya lagi benar-benar tanpa dosa. Sasuke hanya diam lalu membanting pintu. Kakaknya yang memperhatikan hal itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan tidak mengambil pusing. Yah, baginya itu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Sasuke si adik bungsunya itu memang begitu.

o0o

**(Sakura's POV)**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 21.00 dan aku masih berkeliling sendirian mencari toko terdekat yang masih terbuka untuk pengunjungnya. Ini sudah hampir larut jadi wajar saja kalau toko-toko sudah kebanyakan tutup. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Yah, ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali nya aku keluar malam-malam begini sendirian, gumamku dalam hati. Aku kembali melempar pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru toko. Berharap ada satu saja toko yang masih buka. Lelah rasanya harus terus berjalan mencari. Langkahku pun semakin pelan, menandakan aku sudah benar-benar kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju ke sebuah toko yang baru saja akan ditutup. Aku langsung berlari dan beruntungnya sang pemilik toko menyadari kedatanganku dan masih memperbolehkanku untuk berbelanja di tokonya. Aku benar-benar beruntung dan berterima kasih pada sang pemilik toko tersebut.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 21.30, aku mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah. Rasa takut tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Yah, wajar saja aku hanya berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalan yang sudah semakin sepi. Sementara aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Aku bisa apa nantinya kalau tahu-tahunya ada om-om genit atau anak berandalan yang tiba-tiba menggangguku di tengah jalan. Fikiran-fikiran negatif itu semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam kepalaku. Aku berusaha menepisnya walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ketakutan. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku sampai lelah rasanya.

"Hai, pink.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya. Aku lantas menoleh. Siapa lagi yang dipanggilnya kalau bukan aku. Dengan rambut merah muda yang mencolok seperti ini dan pakaian merah membuat aku sadar betul kalau orang itu sedang mencoba menggodaku. Tentu saja, di jalanan yang sepi tanpa penghuni selain aku dan orang itu. Siapa lagi yang dipanggilany kalau bukan aku. Aku makin ketakutan. Orang itu kelihatannya sedang mabuk. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya dan jalannya yang sempoyongan, menandakan kalau dia memang benar-benar mabuk.

"Oh, ya ampun. Apalagi kali ini?" batinku dalam hati dengan rasa panik,cemas, dan takut. Semuanya berbaur jadi satu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi tak disangka laki-laki itu malah mengejarku.

"Hei, gadis cantik tunggu aku. Kau mau kemana?" kejarnya sempoyongan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku terus berlari sekencang mungkin. Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan menjerit minta tolong. Tapi percuma, tidak ada yang akan mendengar jeritanku.

"Hei, tunggu cantik." Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu sudah berada tepat di belakangku dan mencengkram lenganku. Aku memberontak sekuat tenagaku. Tapi tetap saja laki-laki itu lebih kuat dariku. Aku benar-benar takut, seluruh badanku gemetaran sementara aku tidak bertenaga sama sekali menghadapi laki-laki itu. Tanpa terasa air mata telah menjatuhi pipiku. Laki-laki itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Dia berusaha untuk menciumku. Aku pun kembali memberontak tapi tetap tidak ada hasilnya. Aku benar-benar takut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Tidak, aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.

"Toloooooong.." aku berusaha menjerit sekuat tenagaku di dalam cengkraman laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu malah tertawa seolah-olah dia yang akan memenagkan pertandingan ini.

"Tolooooooooooong.." aku kembali menjerit. Berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar jeritanku dan datang menolongku.

"Kak Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." jeritku yang sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Entah kenapa aku malah memanggil nama kak Neji. Padahal aku tau, berteriak sampai suaruku habis pun dan menangis darah pun kak Neji tidak akan datang menolongku.

"BRUKK" tangan kuat yang daritadi mencengkramku tiba-tiba lepas dan aku terjatuh. Terdengar suara pukulan yang lumayan keras. Aku tidak berani membuka mataku. Aku takut, tapi setelah beberapa lama aku merasa tangan tadi tidak lagi mencengkramku.

"Apa? Siapa yang datang menolongku? Apa itu kak Neji? Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin kak Neji datang menolongku!" gumamku dalam hati. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Perlahan-perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mata ku dan mendapati bayangan seorang pria dengan baju biru-kehitaman berdiri di depan ku dan laki-laki yang menggangguku tadi telah jatuh tersungkur di depan pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Aku terbelalak tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berada di depan ku dan telah menolongku. Yah, aku kenal betul dengannya. Tentu saja, aku tahu betul. Tidak salah lagi, pria dengan mata onyx itu lah yang telah menolongku. Teman sekelasku sekaligus orang yang kusukai selama ini Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugh, kurang ajar kau." Laki-laki tadi kembali bangkit dan berusaha menyerang Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindar dan menendang perut laki-laki tadi dengan pukulan yang amat keras. Aku tak tahan melihatnya.

"Pergilah, moodku sedang tidak bagus. Atau kau mau merasakan lagi pukulan seperti tadi? PERGILAH CEPAT!" bentak Sasuke. Sontak laki-laki tadi langsung lari terbirit-birit. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arahku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan melewatiku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di dekatnya. Aku berusaha bangun dan memanggilnya berharap agar dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Terima kasih, sasuke telah menolongku." Kata ku kepadanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan menjauhiku.

"Tunggu Sasuke." Panggil ku sekali lagi dan kali ini aku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eng,anu.. Maukah kau mengantarkanku pulang sebentar? Aku takut ajkan bertemu dengan orang seperti tadi lagi di jalan." Pintaku terbata-bata. Dia menatapku sebentar dan kembali mengambil langkahnya. Aku langsung mengikutinya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku yakin tatapannya tadi mengisyaratkan jawaban 'iya'.

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya saling diam. Aku berusaha untuk memulai percakapan. Tapi dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Yah, aku mengerti. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Dia terlihat dingin dan sangat angkuh. Tapi walau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang paling aku sukai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau cari?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mencari orange juice." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh.." kami kembali diam.

"Udara malam memang benar-benar dingin ya." Kata ku sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tanganku.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Aku menatapnya sebentar dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menjawab 'apa kau kedinginan? Kemarilah biar aku hangatkan.'. Aku benar-benar gila jika mengkhayalkan hal yang seperti itu. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang penggombal ulung seperti itu. Bahkan, sedari tadi mata onyx nya itu sama sekali tidak berpaling. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Walaupun di saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya, kedua bola mata onyx nya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming untuk menoleh ke arahku.

"Disini kan?" tanya nya tiba-tiba serta merta membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa terasa, kami telah sampai tepat di depan rumahku.

"Ah,i..iya.." jawabku kaget.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rumahnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun padaku.

"Anu, Sasuke. Terima kasih ya." Tidak ada tanggapan darinya yang terus berjalan dan lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang. Entah apakah dia mendengar suaraku atau tidak. Aku harap dia mendengarnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan membuka pagar rumahku lalu masuk ke dalam.

o0o

**(Sakura's POV)**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Rasanya aku lelah sekali. Lengankun masih terasa sakit akibat cengkraman orang tadi. Hari ini benar-benar bagaikan mimpi buruk. Tapi pertemuan dengan Sasuke tadi tidak membuat hari ini sepenuhnya buruk. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Ada untungnya juga aku keluar tadi." Gumamku dalam hati. Yah, kejadian ini memang sangat langka untuk dialami kan? Tidak dapat dipungkiri, walaupun aku memang benar-benar takut setengah mati. Tapi aku juga benar-benar senang karena yang menolongku tadi adalah Sasuke. Apalagi dia sampai mengantarku pulang. Yah, meskipun itu bukan atas kemauannya. Toh, dia tetap bersedia mengantarku sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Mungkin karena aku berteriak memnaggila nama kakak tadi. Sehingga kakak mengirimkan Sasuke untuk datang menyelamatkan ku." Pikiranku mulai menerawang jauh.

Aku bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang tidurku. Tangan ku menggapai sebuah figura kecil yang berada d sudut meja belajarku. Aku memandangi figura tersebut. Ya, figura itu berisi foto terakhirku dengan kakakku. Aku memandanginya sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut foto wajah kak Neji yang ada di foto itu.

"Kakak, kau tau. Aku hari ini sangat senang sekali. Pangeran hatiku datang menolongku ketika ada laki-laki jahat yang mencoba menggangguku. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dia menolongku. Aku tau ini hanyalah kebetulan. Tapi bagiku ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa. Baginya, mungkin hari ini merupakan hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Atau malah mungkin dia jadi kerepotan gara-gara kau. Tapi bagiku ini merupakan hari yang sangat istimewa."

Aku memeluk figura itu dengan lembut sambil memejamkan kedua mataku. Lalu melepasnya kembali dari pelukanku.

"Kakak, apa boleh aku sedikit berharap?" aku menatap foto kakak ku dengan sendu lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Kakak, seandainya kau mendengar dan bisa menjawab. Kau akaan bilang apa?" aku memejamkan mataku. Seakan-akan aku akan menemuakn jawaban itu. Jawaban yang terus ku cari selama ini.

**To Be Continued**

**Curhatan author:**

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 dari fanfic ini. Di saat teman-temanku sibukmemikirkan UAS yang akan segera datang. Aku malah sibuk mencari ide dan inspirasi untuk merampungkan chapter pertama FanFic ini.  
#bletaaaaaaakkk  
#mahasiswasesat  
XD**

**Yah, ini adalah FanFic pertama ku yang bisa di bilang gaje,abal-abal,gak keruan,ngebosenin,sarat dengan misstypo dan kekurangan lainnya disana-sini. -_-**

**Oleh karena itu saya benar-benar mengharapkan review yang membangun dari teman-teman semua. Untuk membangun rumah,membangun hotel,membangun sekolah,membangunkan saya (?). XD**

**#gaje**

**#di lempar ke jurang**

**Yah, pokoknya saya benar-benar mengharapkan review dari kalian semua.**

**:D**

**Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya lanjutkan setelah saya selesai ujian semester. Berhubung saya juga masih bingung dengan lanjutan cerita yang akan saya buat. =.=a**

**AFTER ALL REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
